User blog:Aphrodite Belleza/CS Books review in 20 words or less
Since I am quite lazy in writing a full blog post of every CS books published, I think it is best if I just finish my review of all current CS books published in this blog post alone. I dont think any of u like to see me complain, so I just shortened my reviews for each books into 20 words or less. Review *'Book 1 (Reaching 4 da Starz)- 10/10' (The one that started it all) *'Book 2 (Healthy Pretty Gals)- 6/10' (I kinda wonder does Bobby have diabetes after eating that much...) *'Book 3 (Everybody's fav amigo)- 7.5/10' (Gay-ish book yet! Nice to see Charles' debut) *'Book 4 (Sparkles and Shine like Edward Cullen)- 6/10' (Holy Sh*t! Andrew's a frikin' sociapath in this!) *'Book 5 (Style with Substance)- 7/10' (I honestly think those two ugly gals who "replaced" Zara and Qistina are idiotic maggots) *'Book 6 (A nerd and a geek)- 9/10' (Dennis: A character most of us can relate to) *'Book 7 (A gerbil's adventure)- 6/10' (You cant name a rodent after the Prince of Denmark) *'Book 8 (Happy Holidays!)- 7/10' (Is Langkawi good?) *'Book 9 (Self-Defence)- 5/10' (The only book where the main villain is an adult) *'Book 10 (Top of da Class)- 6.5/10' (I hate Jane, nuff said) *'Book 11 (Lightning Struck!)- 7/10' (I sense INCEST between Joni and Julian, also: Go Go Power Rangers!) *'Book 12 (Puberty's a b**ch)- 9.5/10' (Charles would be my favourite Disney princess if he keep Mia's dress) *'Book 13 AND 14- ?/10' (I dont have these books) *'Book 15 (Mary Sue and da 7 dwarves)- 10/10' (I can sense Mia turning into a Mary Sue...) *'Book 16 (I don't have this book)' *'Book 17 (Love Triangulation and Friendzones)- 8/10' (Moral of da story: No matter how hard 2 hotties try to fight over a plain gal like u, u will forvever be friendzoned) *'Book 18 (Puberty's STILL a b**ch)- 8/10' (Dang! Did the writers hinted SEXISM in a kid's comic?) *'Book 19- ?/10' (Don't have this book) *'Book 20 (Charlie da Walking Meme)- 10/10' (Finally a book that uses the classic romance formula and make Charmia realistic!) *'Book 21 (A Dictator's Effort)- 6/10' (Norman is the only smart one here...) *'Book 22- ?/10 (I don't have this book)' *'Book 23 (Rules of Bullying)- 10/10' (I can relate to Sofia in SO many ways!) *'Book 24 (Friendzones and Heartbreaks)- 4.5/10' (WORST. BOOK. EVER, it feels like this book is written by some stupid fan who is obsessed over romance, I bet that fan is someone like Carly) *'Book 25 (Brotherly Bother)- 8/10' (A book about solving family issues and a broken relationship between siblings, I like it) *'Book 26 (Your fav, SakuraBlossom����)- 6.5/10' (Nice to see a person of a different skin color for once) *'Book 27 (Athletic Ace)- 7/10' (I don't really like Asuka tho...he reminds me of Levi, not that I hate him, but I don't like his attitude :P) *'Book 28 (Charlie the Walking Meme Pt. 2)- 4.5/10' Well done, writers! U officially turned Mia into a Mary Sue *'Book 29 (Twilight: A science teacher and a hooded kid)- ?/10' (The book itself would make a lot more sense if it were released in Halloween) *'Book 30 (Spit and Spam lol, sorry...)- 8/10' (Richard and Sofia reminded me of a couple from an R-rated movie tho...) Notes Ok, and there u have it! My reviews of almost every CS book in 20 words or less! Feel free spam me right now to tell me which r your fav. books and how many points u wohld give each of the books down in the comments section. I cant wait to hear and share my thoughts with u. Category:Blog posts